


Takeru the Punky Girl and her Big Totally Not A Crush

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Denial, Early Mornings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Genderbending, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, Lesbian Panic, Mild Language, Mildly Horny Teenagers, Oblivious, Pining, Self-Discovery, Study Date, Teasing, Tsunderes, Useless Lesbians, thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Takeru Homura has a problem; she's shit at math and her teacher wants her to get better, so she's been given no choice. She has to seek out the help of Yusaku Fujiki, the new (cute) girl who happens to be good at math even though she sleeps through every lesson. Takeru convinces Yusaku to tutor her in exchange for help in PE classes and so the two exchange numbers to make studying easier.What happens next is anyone's guess, but spoilers, they're gonna fall in love.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. How to ask your totally-not-a-crush to go on a totally-not-a-date with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valflaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valflaming/gifts).



> Valemy is an amazing artist who drew this https://twitter.com/TakeYusas/status/1253817930334289920
> 
> And suddenly I wanted to write about two useless lesbians, one in denial and one who can't spit it out, so they clash a lot. Until they don't. I have no idea where this is going folks. 
> 
> Please be gentle in the comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru Homura has a problem. Yusaku Fujiki is the solution.
> 
> Promo Post for the first chapter: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/617458071298605056/these-are-the-texts-for-my-fic-takeru-the-punky

Takeru Homura has a problem.

Scratch that, she has several problems, many of which she could do without, but currently one in particular is urking her. She doesn’t know why this single problem is getting the best of her, but it’s pissing her off immensely.

“Homura-kun?”

Takeru glares at her very problem, fighting the flush off her face.

The transfer student, Yusaku Fujiki. Quite possibly the most annoying girl she’d ever known.

“Here’s the handouts.” Fujiki offers one to her.

Takeru takes it, giving the other girl a nod and then ignoring her as she continues to place handouts around the room. Takeru tries to focus on her own, but she can’t read this shit anyway, so her eyes end up drawn to Fujiki again.

Fujiki who wears a skirt shorter than most of the other girls, because the dress-code at her old school was different and she had no other skirts. Fujiki who was still new to the school but had not become a source of gossip as most transfer students do, easily fading to the background. Fujiki who has the greenest eyes she’s ever seen.

Takeru snaps her pencil.

She hates it. It makes her stomach quake and shudder, perhaps in disgust, though it feels… lighter than that. Less horrible than disgust. She hates it all the same though, she swears.

Takeru has no idea why she can’t stop staring at Fujiki. Can’t stop thinking of how the girl’s short hair looks chopped rather than cut, as if she did it herself. Takeru can relate to that, she’s cut her own hair before, but she’s gotten better at it than Fujiki. Or perhaps in her own way Fujiki is also a rebel, also someone who has no cares for what this stupid school expects of them.

“Homura, are you listening?”

Takeru glares at the teacher. “No.”

She smiles, strained as her class giggles. “At least you’re honest. I’ll repeat myself to you later then.”

The teacher continues and Takeru ignores her and ignores Fujiki, who’s sleeping in the back of the classroom, the sun sparkling on her pink and blue hair, a ridiculous fringe.

Takeru scoffs and looks ahead.

* * *

“Alright, Homura, we need to talk.” Her teacher pulls her aside after class.

Takeru stuffs her hands in her pockets and glares. “About what?”

Her teacher, Kamiya-sensei, is her Math teacher and one of only three adults Takeru can actually stand to be in a room with. She’s a fairly young woman in her late 20s, early 30s at best, with brown hair and light pink eyes. Kamiya is the only teacher who shows any patience for Takeru’s piss poor attitude, though Takeru has no idea why she bothers.

“Your failing grades in my class.” Kamiya smiles.

Takeru scoffs. “And I don’t care if I’m bad at math.”

“Well, sadly for you, I do care and I wanna see you do your best, Homura.” Kamiya leans against the wall. “So, what would help?”

Takeru looks to the side and her eyes accidentally catch on a window, where outside stands the very girl who pisses her off. Fujiki. 

She’s got a small laptop open as she sits under a tree, her bag at her side as she types. Her fingers move like lightning and it makes Takeru’s stomach turn.

“Oh, I see.” 

Takeru stiffens and turns to Kamiya, her ears hot. “See what?!”

Kamiya giggles and holds her chin. “The solution to your math problem, Homura. Fujiki is the best in my class, even though she sleeps right through it.”

Takeru’s eyes widen. Oh shit.

“I am not having her tutor me.” Takeru is almost, almost tempted to spit at Kamiya’s feet, but again, she’s one of the few adults she can respect, so she won’t. “I don’t want Fujiki’s fucking pity.”

“It’s not pity if she gets something out of it too.” Kamiya hums. “I know she struggles with Gym. Perhaps you can get her into shape if she helps with your math.”

Takeru’s eye twitches. “And why? Would I do that?”

Kamiya sighs and tilts her head. “Homura…”

Takeru folds her arms.

Kamiya lowers her arms, an act of defenses dropping. “I know you don’t care about your own future. But you have a lot of people who care about you and I know that annoys you. Fujiki doesn’t care about you though.”

Takeru grips her arms tighter. Why does that sting?

“I think you should at least ask her. What’s the worst that could happen?” Kamiya shrugs and grins. “Or are you scared to talk to the new girl?”

Takeru scoffs and stalks off.

She’s not afraid of anything and she’ll prove that now.

* * *

Yusaku walks nearer the school fence as she makes her way towards the exit. It's been a bit of a long day and having cleaning duties too didn't help. Not to mention Homura kept staring at her like she hates her.

"Hey!"

Yusaku sighs and prays to God it's not Shima again begging her to go out with him.

"Hey, nerd, I'm talking to you!"

Yusaku turns around and freezes. Her hands hold her bag tighter. She shuffles her feet together.

Takeru Homura marches over to her, jacket unzipped. She only wears her sports bra underneath, allowing Yusaku a free glance at her toned stomach and broad shoulders. Her sweat pants hug her hips just right and looking back up at her face reveals a scowl and a slight flush.

Yusaku holds her bag tighter. "Homura-kun?"

She hadn't expected the school's famous bad girl to seek her out. She's definitely not complaining though, as it offers Yusaku a long awaited chance to talk to the girl. 

Homura marches up to her, then points at Yusaku and then herself. “You and me. Talk.”

“About what, Homura-kun?” Yusaku leans against the wall, her heart thumping as she looks at her. 

Homura’s a few inches taller than her, enough that Yusaku would have to lean up if she kissed her. Yusaku’s face flushes and she gulps. Oh God, she hasn’t got time to be a disaster lesbian, she has to focus.

“Listen up, nerd.” Homura presses her hand to the wall behind Yusaku, boxing her in.

Yusaku holds her bag closer.

“I noticed you’re shit at PE and I’m shit at math.” Homura leans in a little. “But I’m great at PE and you’re great at math. If you help me with my math, I’ll help you with PE, deal?”

Yusaku’s eyes widen. “What?”

Is Takeru Homura asking **her** to study together? The new, quiet girl that no one’s paying any attention to?!

Homura snarls. “Yes or no, nerd, which is it?!”

Yusaku gulps, Homura’s leaning so much closer to her now. It, it’s so distracting having her so close to her. If her eyes slip slightly, she, she could see her-

Homura growls.

“Yes.” Yusaku says firmly. “I’ll need your contact details so we can arrange things though.”

Homura scoffs and pulls back, fishing for her phone in her jacket. Yusaku already misses her warmth. That girl is like a furnace and her heart is racing.

“Here.” Homura huffs, holding out her phone. “Just punch your number in there. I’ll text you later.”

Yusaku hastily accepts the phone and types in her number, swallowing thickly. Homura’s eyes are burning through her, ripping her apart, making her feel like she’s standing in the middle of a forest wildfire.

Yusaku hands back the phone.

“Took ya long enough.” Homura scoffs.

Yusaku tucks her hair behind her ear. “When would you like to meet to work on math? I haven’t got any plans for my weekend.”

Homura blinks, then smirks, showing off her teeth. Yusaku swallows.

“Good, then we’ll spend Saturday working on math and Sunday getting you into shape.” Homura waves and walks away. “See you then, nerd.”

Yusaku watches her walk away and raises one hand to place it over her heart. It’s still racing. She can still feel Homura’s warmth, even though she’s stepped away now. The scent of lilacs floats through the air and her knees feel a little weak.

Yusaku shakes herself off and continues heading home. She has to formulate a strategy for dealing with Homura; both homework wise and in relation to her own weakness to hot girls.

* * *

Takeru scowls as she stares at the blinking line on her phone, mocking her.

|

Why can’t she work out what to say to freaking Fujiki of all people? It’s just a text, that girl doesn’t scare her! She’s Takeru Homura, that sleepy nerd is nothing to her. She’s just telling her when and where they’re going to meet, it’s no big deal.

Takeru scowls and starts punching out letters, thanking Kiku for teaching her how to text.

1pm saturday at cafe nagi for math|

She hums. That feels too short.

1pm at cafe nagi for math. don’t be late, nerd|

Takeru bites her lip. Seems okay, but, what if Fujiki doesn’t know where Cafe Nagi is?

1pm saturday at cafe nagi for math, it’s pretty close to school so we can meet there instead|. don’t be late, nerd

Takeru scowls. Ugh, that’s way too nice.

1pm saturday at cafe nagi for math, it’s pretty close to school|. don’t be late, nerd

There, much better. Now Fujiki at least has an idea of where it is.

Takeru, perfectly satisfied, sends it.

Not a moment later, she gets a ping on her phone.

Takeru grins a little. Nice. At least she’s prompt. This should be fun.

Then she gets another ping.

Takeru frowns.

What does she mean, how does she like to study? You write the shit down and it’s supposed to go into your brain somehow, right?

Then there’s a ping.

Takeru blinks, staring at the screen for a while. Writing, seeing, hearing or moving? 

Well, she hates sitting still in class and writing for hours on end, it’s so fucking stupid. She tends to ignore her teachers since she never remembers whatever it is they said anyway. 

Takeru shakes her head and growls, tapping out.

Takeru goes to turn her phone off, when there’s another ping.

Takeru hums. So she’s taking this tutoring thing seriously.

She grins as she types.

Takeru chuckles to herself. This is… kinda fun. When was the last time she texted someone into the night?

Ah shit, she’s gone already?

Takeru frowns. Then she scowls.

Who cares, she’ll see stupid Fujiki tomorrow. It’s not like it matters.

Takeru turns off her phone and rolls away from it. 

Fujiki’s last message seems to echo around in her head.

Takeru finds herself falling asleep with a tiny, private grin on her face.


	2. How to face your crush after dreaming about her and survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku has an annoying family. Takeru has stomach issues.
> 
> Promo Post for the chapter: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/617489479241973760/takeru-the-punky-girl-and-her-big-totally-not-a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna learn more about Yusaku's parents, I've used them before in my "Like Parents, Like Son" one-shot where canon Yusaku returns home after getting Ai back.

“Yusaku?”

She grumbles slightly, still clinging to her dream.

“Yusakuuuu?”

She determinedly keeps her eyes closed, seeing red and white hair and lilac eyes.

“Yu-sa-ku!”

If she concentrates, she can see two piercings glinting at her and a sharp grin.

“YUSAKU!”

Blankets torn off her, as someone jumps on her bed, forcing her awake.

“WHAT?!” Yuskau shrieks, sitting up, snarling.

“Hi.” Ai grins at her, waving his hand.

Yusaku growls. “If you don’t get out in three seconds, I will feed your computer so many viruses, it’ll explode the next time you open it.”

Ai squeals like a pig and runs to her bedroom door. “Yusaku, you’re so mean to me! I’m just being a good older brother and making sure you wake up in time for your date!”

Yusaku throws her pillow. “Get out!”

It hits Ai square in the face and he falls out of her room backwards, his feet stuck in her room. She better start designing those viruses sooner rather than later.

Then Roboppi peaks their head through the door, scratching their cheek nervously. “Sorry Yusaku-nee. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen.”

Yusaku sighs. “It’s alright Roboppi, it’s not your fault he’s insufferable.”

“You wound me, Yusaku.” Ai rasps and chokes, his foot twitching. “I may die.”

“Good.” Yusaku huffs. “Roboppi, please take out the trash.”

“You got it, Yusaku-nee!” Roboppi salutes.

Then they disappear and Ai’s feet are dragged out of view, then her pillow thrown into the room and finally, her door closes. Yusaku lays back down and stares at the ceiling.

Right, she’s meeting Homura to work on her math today.

Yusaku brushes her fingers over her lips, remnants of her dream echoing in her head. 

_“Relax Princess.” Homura was leaning over her, the scent of lilacs dancing around her. “It’s just some kissing practise.”_

_Yusaku had been frozen, heart racing._

_“I said I’d help you get into shape, so I will.” Homura ran her finger over her lips. “Unless you’re scared.”_

_“No.” Yusaku had blurted._

_“Good.” Homura murmured and leaned in._

Yusaku’s face explodes with heat and she hastily turns around to hide in her arms. Oh God. She can’t believe she dreamt that. Or that she’d like being called Princess that much. At least by Homura.

She lifts her head and looks at the time on her phone. 8:34am.

Yusaku groans, buries her head in her arms and curses Ai for waking her up that early on a Saturday. But at least she’s got time to go over her plan.

Yusaku sits up, swings her legs over her bed and starts getting ready, going over the plan she made on her phone last night.

How to survive studying with Takeru Homura

Step 1) Only look at Homura’s face, preferably nose or mouth. 

Yusaku nods to herself as she gathers her shampoo and body wash.

Step 1 is important for 3 reasons.

1) Eye contact is important in social interactions, but Yusaku never hears what people say when she looks at their eyes, so mouth or nose it is. If she looks at Homura’s ears, she’ll end up transfixed on her piercings and if she looks at her eyes, well, not only will Yusaku not hear a word she says, but she may start staring.

2) This will handily prevent her from staring at anything else on Homura, such as her… well endowed chest. Or her neck. Or her impressive arms. If she can just keep her eyes on Homura’s face, then Yusaku can avoid the embarrassment of being caught staring at anything more compromising.

3) By keeping her eyes on Homura’s face, Yusaku can ensure she’s actually paying attention to the work she spent a few hours of the night creating to suit her learning styles. If Homura’s a visual and kinetic learner, then showing her how the problems work while keeping her on the move should be useful.

“You’re up early.”

Yusaku lifts her head, looking at her mother and father, Mieko and Keishi Fujiki. Mieko is drinking her coffee, while Keishi is at the cooker frying something. From the smell, it’s likely an omelette with bacon, potatoes, onions and tomatoes.

“Surely you heard Ai being responsible for that.” Yusaku rolls her eyes.

Keishi laughs. “Well, he kinda promised to do one of your chores without complaint if we let him wake you up, so, it’s not like you suffered for nothing.”

Yusaku blinks. Huh, he must have really wanted to take the mick out of her, he never does any manual labour.

“Good, thanks for telling me that Dad because he didn’t.” Yusaku hums.

Mieko chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Of course he’d try to wriggle out of his deal.”

Keishi flips the omelette. “Now, now, be nice to him. I’m sure he was going to tell Yusaku after she stopped threatening to murder his computer.”

Yusaku hums. “Yeah, probably. I’m gonna shower.”

“Oh, do you want some of this when you come out?” Keishi calls.

Yusaku shakes her head. “It’s alright, Dad. I’ll just have some cereal.”

Mieko finishes her coffee in one gulp and nods, standing up. “I’ll head to work then.”

Yusaku blinks, taking in her mother’s suit. “They’re calling you in on the weekend?”

“Yeah, an emergency budgeting meeting.” Mieko starts gathering her hair together. “I wasn’t told the full details over the phone because my bosses like being awkward.”

“Want me to scare ‘em?” Keishi offers, turning off the cooker.

Mieko laughs and rolls her eyes. “Babe, you’re a bouncer, not a bodyguard.”

“I can still scare ‘em for you if you like.” Keishi walks behind her, gently taking her hair from her. “It’s basically the same job anyway.”

Mieko hums and rolls her eyes. “I have no doubt you could, but I can handle my bosses.”

“I know you can.” Keishi puts her hair in a bun and wraps his arms around her waist, cuddling her. “I’d still do it though.”

Mieko closes her eyes and rests her hands over Keishi’s, humming gently. Yusaku decides to make her exit, turning around just in time to hear her mother’s gentle giggles as her father kisses her, murmuring ‘I love you’ as if they’re alone. Yusaku loves her parents, she really does and she’s glad they love each other so much, but still.

Yusaku hops in the shower and luckily, by the time she’s out in her bathrobe, her mother’s gone to work and it’s just Keishi at the table, with a bowl and spoon waiting for her.

“Thanks.” Yusaku grabs the milk from the fridge and the cereal on top.

“Not a problem kiddo.” Keishi says around a mouth full of food. He swallows and continues cutting at his omelette. “So what was it that Ai was saying about a date, anyway?”

Yusaku’s face flushes and she curses her older brother as she takes her seat. “Nothing.”

“Nothing, huh?”

An arm plops on top of her head and she scowls.

“Then who were you texting last night with that big blush on your face?” Ai snickers.

Roboppi takes the seat opposite Yusaku, reaching across the table for the box of cereal. “Food please.”

Yusaku pushes the cereal to them and the milk. Roboppi grins and starts pours the milk in first, then the cereal like some savage beast.

“No one.” Yusaku huffs. “Mind your own business, Ai.”

“Come on, Yusaku, don’t be so cold.” Ai whimpers, resting both his arms on her head.

Yusaku bends her fingers, making sure the joints crack loud enough to make Roboppi shiver and whimper.

“If you keep teasing me, I’ll make you clean the bathroom.” Yusaku threatens.

Ai gasps. “But I’m not teasing you, Yusaku, how could you be so cruel?!”

“Come on Ai, listen to your sister.” Keishi calls.

Yusaku smiles at him, nodding.

Ai pouts and lifts his arms. “Oh, you people don’t let me have any fun, any fun at all!” He stalks into his seat dramatically, pulling it out and sitting in it loudly. “It’s an older brother’s duty to annoy the heck out of his sister and all I get for it is ‘Ai don’t do it’! I’m not 7 anymore, Dad!”

Roboppi laughs. “Then stop acting like it, Big Bro.”

Yusaku nods sagely and starts pouring her cereal. “You are 19.”

Ai gasps and sags in his seat. “How dare you gang up on me like this, I have rights too ya know!”

Keishi rolls his eyes and starts cutting his omelette in half. “Are you hungry, Ai?”

Ai’s eyes practically pop out of his head and he starts sitting up straight like a well behaved adult instead of a bratty one. “Yes, Dad.”

“Get a plate and I’ll share.” Keishi calls.

Ai jumps up and is back with a plate in record time, offering it to Keishi like a priest offering saké. “Thank you Dad, you’re the only one who loves me.”

Roboppi and Yusaku roll their eyes and continue eating their own food.

“But back to the original topic.” Keishi calls, as he gives Ai his half of his omelette. “Where are you going today, Yusaku? Do you need a lift?”

Yusaku swallows her food. “I’m going to Cafe Nagi with a classmate. She struggles with her math homework, so she wanted my help. She said she’s going to help me with PE tomorrow.”

Ai bursts out laughing, nearly choking on his food as he pounds the table.

Yusaku scowls at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ai laughs and sobs and then he dries his eyes. “Oh my baby sister, you’re hopeless at PE. Almost as hopeless as you are when you’re around pretty girls.”

Yusaku flushes, bunching up her shoulders. “And? Like you’re any better around pretty boys.”

“At least I have the guts to flirt with ‘em!” Ai shoots back, grinning smugly. “What are you compensating with, huh?”

“Now, now you two, calm down, you don’t need to compensate for anything, okay?” Keishi calls, bringing order to the table. “You’re both amazing, just in different ways.”

“Yeah.” Roboppi giggles. “Ai’s amazingly noisy and oblivious, while Yusaku’s amazingly socially awkward and quiet.”

“Roboppi!” Ai whimpers, sobbing into his hands. “I thought you were on my side!”

Yusaku shrugs as she continues eating. It’s not like they’re wrong.

Roboppi giggles. “I’m on whatever side gives me the best entertainment.”

They continue to eat as if they’re watching a movie, grinning maniacally.

Yusaku lets out a breath and looks at the clock on the wall.

8:51am.

It’s going to be a long day and she hasn’t finished going over her plan on how to deal with Homura. Why’d Ai have to wake her up so early?

* * *

Yusaku sighs as she tugs at her skirt. She’s a little nervous. 

She knows this isn’t a date, she’d never be lucky enough to go on one with Homura. Still, she dressed up a little. Only a little though. When she was looking up ideas for what to wear when studying out, the internet had been unusually useless. So she’d just picked what she hoped would look okay.

Yusaku’s wearing a long dark green skirt that reaches a little past her knees that she’d sown her own pockets into. She’s also wearing a black sweater with some yellow stitching and lining, Ai’s attempts at making her dull wardrobe more interesting. She’s also wearing some short black heels that give her an extra inch or so of height. She’d messed around with hair styles for a while, before deciding to go with just leaving it loose.

After she got ready though, she realised it was 11am and it takes 15 minutes to walk to Cafe Nagi. No way was she going to be that early. 

So just on a whim and to waste some time, Yusaku decided to put some mascara on. She never uses the small makeup kit Ai got her and she didn’t really notice a difference, so she probably did something wrong. But it didn’t stain her skin or anything, so there’s that at least.

Now she’s standing next to the Cafe Nagi entrance at 12:50am, starting to wonder if Takeru was going to stand her up. Not that this is a date of course, but.

Yusaku groans, puts her hand over her heart and tells herself to calm down and go over her plan one more time.

How to survive studying with Takeru Homura

Step 1) Only look at Homura’s face, preferably nose or mouth. 

Step 2) Keep some distance and avoid skin to skin contact.

Step 3) Do not under any circumstances think about her dream.

Yusaku nods to herself. She can do that. She never creates a plan she can’t follow through with. She can handle spending time with Homura, so long as she adheres to her three steps.

“Hey, nerd.”

Yusaku turns her head and Homura is walking towards her wearing the same outfit from yesterday, jacket zipped this time. She smirks as she walks, as if she owns this city and Yusaku’s heart.

She puts her hand over it and tries to stop it thumping. Or Homura might actually own it.

“Took you long enough.” Yusaku mutters, eyes drifting do-

Then she blinks those thoughts away and looks back up. Right. Step 1, focus on her face, preferably nose or mouth.

“I’m on time, aren’t I?” Homura smirks, resting her arm on the wall, looking down at her. 

Yusaku gulps, feeling slightly boxed in. This is almost the same as last time they were together.

“So, since I invited you here, I’ll do you the favour of buying one drink.” Homura turns slightly and leans towards her. “What’ll it be, nerd?”

Yusaku curls her hands into fists, holding back the flush in her cheeks. Oh goodness. She’s staring at Homura’s eyes. They’re so pretty, a soft lilac purple. 

Yusaku blinks, trying to focus.

“I’ll decide inside, okay?” Yusaku looks to the side, conveniently the side with the menu on it.

Homura smirks and leans back. “Sure thing, nerd.”

Yusaku takes in a subtle but deep breath and prays to the ancestors that she doesn’t make a mess of things.

* * *

Takeru can’t help but glance at Fujiki as they wait in line for their drinks. She’s been to Cafe Nagi more than enough times to know the menu by heart, but she knows she’ll order her usual latte and red velvet cupcake. She’s used to the atmosphere and the seating, so it’s only natural that her eyes fall on Fujiki. Gotta keep an eye on her problem after all.

Takeru’s only ever seen Fujiki in her school uniform, she’s never seen her outside of school. 

She looks different. But nice.

“Homura-kun!”

Takeru shakes off that thought and looks at the cashier. “Hey, Jin-bean.”

Jin Kusanagi smiles at her, hands clapped together. “It’s nice to see you again.”

She nods. “You too, man. You know my usual by now.”

“Sure do.” Jin chuckles, then smiles. “I take it yours hasn’t changed either Yusaku-chan?”

Takeru blinks and turns to the girl next to her.

Fujiki shrugs, smirking. “What can I say, black coffee is the only thing that keeps me alive.”

“You drink enough of that stuff for it to replace your blood.” Jin rolls his eyes as he prepares their drinks. “If you ever do a transfusion, they’ll find our drinks in you and not a drop of blood in sight.”

Fuijki laughs, the sound pleasant and soothing. Takeru’s stomach does flips.

She must be angry because. “How are you on first name basis with Jin-bean, nerd?”

Fujiki’s the new girl in town, she shouldn’t know anyone on first name basis!

“We’re childhood friends.” Jin calls over his shoulder. “We both grew up in Den City and our mothers were college roommates.”

“We kept in touch and if anyone outside of my family knows me, it’s Shoichi.” Fujiki stands on her tiptoes, trying to look around. “Where is he?”

“Someone call?” Shoichi Kusanagi peaks his head through the back door.

Fujiki waves.

“Yusaku!” Shoichi laughs.

He rushes out and hugs her tightly, Fujiki returning the hug with a small smile and Takeru feels the overwhelming urge to punch him.

“Shoichi, you’re acting like you haven’t seen me in years.” Fujiki rolls her eyes, but hugs back.

“Not properly, catching you when you were on your way to school didn’t count!” Shoichi hugs her tighter and then pulls back. “God, are you eating enough? I thought you’d be taller by now.”

Fujiki pets his arm. “I’m eating enough, Shoichi, calm down.”

“I’ll calm down once we have a chance to catch up.” Shoichi pats her shoulders, then looks up. His eyes lock with Takeru’s and a grin takes over his face. “Or am I interrupting a date?”

Takeru’s mind shorts out.

Her and Fujiki? On a date?

She- she’s not even gay, what the fuck?!

So what if she’s never wanted to kiss guys, all the ones at high school are ugly as fuck! And she doesn’t wanna kiss any celebrity guys either because she’s not going to kiss someone she doesn’t even know! That’s so stupid!

Takeru shakes her head to tune back into the conversation.

“It’s not like that, it’s just studying!” Fujiki gently punches Shoichi’s arm. “Just because I’m a single lesbain doesn’t mean every girl I spend time with is a date. You’re as bad as Ai!”

Takeru’s mind shuts out again.

Fujiki’s… single? And gay? What the Hell?

How can a girl with eyes as pretty as hers be single?! How can someone with hair as amazing as her’s be single?! Takeru might not be gay, but she has eyes! She knows it can be harder for LGBT+ people to get it, but she knows at least three women who like women in her school, not including Fujiki. Has Fujiki not met them yet? Maybe she should introduce her to Kiku and the others…

What the Hell, why does her stomach feel sick at the thought?! She’s not homophobic, for fuck’s sake, why is her stomach acting so weird right now?! She must be hungry, that’s gotta be it!

“Can I just have my red velvet already, so we can get to studying?!” Takeru blurts.

Jin, Shoichi and Yusaku pause in their chatter to look at her.

“Your cupcake’s been waiting for you for two minutes, Homura-kun.” Jin points. “I was just finishing your coffee.”

“Also it’s on the house.” Shoichi winks. “Since you’re helping Yusaku with gym and making sure my favourite coder’s being a little active, consider it a thank you.”

Takeru blinks. Huh. “Good with me then. Come on, nerd.”

She grabs Fujiki’s wrist that isn’t holding her coffee, grabs her own coffee and cupcake and drags her to a booth in the back. It’s by the window, so they can see the cherry blossoms from here and it’s in the quieter part of the cafe. Takeru and Yusaku sit across from each other, the table in between.

“Alright nerd.” Takeru sits her coffee and cupcake on the table and grins. “Show me how to get better at math.”

Fujiki hums and pops open her bookbag. “I have a name, Homura-kun.”

She pulls out a… massive binder that looks like it’s full of equations and math stuff and this is going to be a nightmare, Takeru never should’ve asked her.

“We’ll start off with multiplying big numbers.” Fujiki opens the binder.

And the page they land on is… really colourful and simple. It looks like it belongs in an elementary school. 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Takeru growls. “Are you mocking me?”

“No.” Fujiki points at the page. “You’re a visual and kinetic learner, so this is just an example of something you could use with your studying. Tell me if you can understand this.”

Takeru rolls her eyes, groans and looks at the childish poster. It’s basically a step by step on how to do big multiplications with two double digit numbers. She looks it over a few times.

“Okay, I think I get it.” Takeru says.

When she lifts her head, Fujiki passes over a piece of paper. “Okay, can you use this method to find out what 12 times 24 is?”

Takeru scoffs. “Sure thing, nerd.”

She taps her foot as she writes, looking at the poster whenever she gets stuck on a step, then going on. She continues until finally-

“It’s 288.” Takeru smirks, faking confidence as she leans back.

Fujiki takes back the paper, reads it over. 

Takeru bites her lip.

“You did it.” Fujiki lowers the paper, smiling.

Takeru lets go of her lip and her breath, letting it out in a laugh. “Uhh, of course I did.”

“Good job, Homura-kun. I noticed you tap your foot and drum your fingers while you were working it out.” Fujiki pulls out a blue pen and starts writing on the paper. “It’s a good strategy so long as the teachers don’t catch you.”

Takeru raises an eyebrow. “I thought it was distracting.”

That’s why the teachers always tell her to stop doing it. The only one who doesn’t is Kamiya.

“It can be for other students, but so long as you’re not making a noise while you’re at it, you should be fine.” Fujiki passes back the paper and then goes digging in her pockets. “Hold out your hand, Homura-kun.”

Takeru narrows her eyes but does as she’s asked.

Fujiki puts something in her hand, her fingers brushing over Takeru’s wrist. A chill runs down her spin. Fujiki draws her hand back and Takeru looks at what she’s been given.

It’s some weird gray cube with a bunch of knobs, twists and buttons on it.

“It’s a fidget toy.” Fujiki says.

Takeru rolls the toy around her hand, looking at each side, then lifting her head. “You’re just giving me this?”

“Yes, for three reasons.” Fujiki holds up her hand, flicking up one finger at a time. “1) You’re a kinetic learner being forced to learn in a classroom, being able to move at least a bit will be helpful. 2) That particular toy is quiet and discoloured, so it’s less likely to be taken by a teacher or noticed by a classmate. 3) I’ve got a few spare ones at home, so it’s only logical to offer one to you to see if it suits your learning.”

Takeru stares at the girl before her and then at the toy in her hand. It looks well worn but still new, as if it had been used often recently. If she thinks about it, she remembers Fujiki often kept at least one hand under the desk during class. She thought it was because she kept fixing her skirt or something.

Takeru lifts her head, seeing Fujiki staring at her, face a little pink.

Her stomach flips.

“Wow, Princess.” Takeru chuckles, pocketing the toy. “You really are a nerd.”

Fujiki suddenly turns pinker and Takeru’s stomach does another flip, but it feels more happy than gross. Takeru can’t help but grin. Maybe Fujiki isn’t as bad as she thought she was.

“Thanks though.” Takeru points to the binder. “So what’s next?”

Fujiki points at the poster already out. “Practise a few of those first. Play with the toy as you do so, see if it helps.”

Takeru shrugs, grabs a pen in her right hand, holds the toy in her left and starts filling out the problems. There’s a few moments where she loses focus because she’s in a busy cafe or because Fujiki was doing something with the binder, but after remembering the toy in her hand and the poster next to her, she’s able to do it. By the last 10 problems, she doesn’t even need to look at the poster.

“There.” Takeru smirks and hands the worksheet to Fujiki. “How’d I do, Princess?”

Fujiki ducks her head quickly and says nothing, but Takeru can see a slight pink to her cheeks. It makes her stomach squirm and flip and God, she must be hungry, where the Hell is her cupcake?

Takeru rips the wrapping off and stuffs her face with the cake, getting her fingers in the icing. Ugh, why does she keep doing that?

She licks her fingers, sucking the last of the icing off, moaning softly. 

When Takeru opens her eyes, Fujiki is staring at her, mouth open, cheeks pink.

Takeru scowls, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. “What? A punk can’t enjoy her treat?”

Fujiki’s face turns bright red and she shoves the worksheet she just did back at her. “I’m just surprised you got all the answers right, so here’s a harder worksheet.”

Takeru scowls. “Oh fuck off, nerd.”

She takes the worksheets and goes back to filling out problems. Screw what she just thought of Fujiki, she still hates her.

Her stomach is turning just looking at her. Watching Fujiki brush her hair behind her ear and sip her coffee, while her eyes shine brighter than usual, as she focuses on her sheets. 

It makes Takeru sick.

* * *

Yusaku collapses on her bed, groaning as she hides her face. Oh God.

_“Wow, Princess. You really are a nerd.”_

_“How’d I do, Princess?”_

_“See you tomorrow, Princess, same time and place. Don’t be late. Oh and wear something you don’t mind getting sweaty and dirty in.”_

Yusaku whimpers and pulls her pillow over her head. 

_“Relax, Princess. It’s just some kissing practise.”_

She whimpers and covers her ears.

Oh God, she’s gotta stop thinking about Homura saying that damn word. She miserably failed her plan, but somehow survived the study session. How the Hell is she going to survive gym with Homura? They’ll get all sweaty and hot and thirsty and-

“Yusaku, is everything okay?”

Yusaku lifts her head and sees Ai standing in her doorway.

He looks her up and down, then smiles softly. “Girl trouble?”

Yusaku growls. “Get out.”

“Technically, I’m not even in your room.” Ai smirks.

Yusaku sits up, pulling her pillow.

Ai shrieks and slams the door closed just as she throws it, barely avoiding her aim.

Yusaku pants and huffs as she stands in her room, then groans and sits on the ground, her back to the wall.

She barely lasted one study session with Homura?

How is she going to survive another?


	3. How have a sexuality crisis over your totally-not-a-crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru swears she's not gay. Yusaku's heart breaks.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/618464372620230656/takeru-the-punky-girl-and-her-big-totally-not-a

Takeru rolls out of bed with the sun, sneaking out of her room in her usual attire. She passes her grandparents’ bedroom without waking them, making her way into the kitchen for a breakfast to go.

“Where are you sneaking to on a Sunday morning?”

But of course, she’s not up before her brother.

Takeru scoffs as she pulls out the bento boxes. “What’s it to you, Flame?”

Flame is dressed in his usual leather jacket and jeans for his bike, sipping his coffee. “What, a brother can’t worry about his sister anymore?”

“I guess you can, but it doesn’t really matter. I’m not doing anything illegal.” Takeru starts packing up the food, humming as she goes. 

Flame takes a long sip of his coffee, as if he’s gearing up to say something and Takeru considers skipping breakfast. She knows her brother and when he’s rushing to drink all his coffee at once, he’s gearing up to say something that’ll piss her off. 

But no matter how quickly she packs up the lunches, she can’t outpace her brother.

The coffee mug clinks as it touches the table. “If you’re going on a date, you can’t go dressed like that.”

Takeru’s whole body stiffens up and she turns around, hissing. “Flame, for fuck’s sake, it’s not a date! You know I hate all the guys from our high school.”

Flame shrugs. “Not like you’ve ever said that about the girls.”

Takeru groans and resists the urge to shout and scream. “How many times do I have to say it?!” She huffs and goes through the cupboards, looking for a breakfast to go. “I’m.” Open. “Not.” Close. “A lesbian.”

She can hear Flame’s eye roll. “Takeru, I don’t know one straight girl who dresses like you do.”

“And?” Takeru growls. “What I wear says nothing about my sexuality!”

Flame snorts like he doesn’t believe her. “Keep telling yourself that. Have fun on your date with Fujiki.”

Takeru stiffens.

Who the Hell told him where she’d be today and with who?!

Then she growls. “I’m gonna kill Kiku.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger, Takeru, just have a good time.” Flame chuckles. “Catch.”

Takeru turns around and catches the rice ball he tosses to her.

“Eat that and just enjoy yourself.” Flame grins. “I promise it’s not poisoned.”

Takeru smiles and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, otherwise you’d have to annoy Grandpa and Grandma. I know you refuse to do that.”

Flame laughs as she walks past him. “Sure you don’t want a lift?”

“Nah.” Takeru shoulders the bag with bento boxes. “I’m gonna chill with the girls and I’ll see Fujiki at lunch time.”

“Okay then, don’t fall in the water.” Flame rolls his eyes. “And don’t start any fights.”

“Just finish ‘em, got it.” Takeru leaves the room. “Later.”

She then rushes out the door, feet pounding on the sidewalk as she rushes through the sleepy town streets, eating her rice ball as she goes. The sun’s high enough that the wind is pleasantly warm as she rushes, but not so hot that a jog to the pear makes her hot and sweaty. Even before she started working out, she’s been jogging there since she was a kid. She’ll be 100 and not break a sweat when she goes down there.

By the time she makes it to the lighthouse, the girls are already waiting for her.

“Takeru!” Miyu cheers.

She’s in the water, her swimsuit on and her clothes folded next to Aoi, who’s just got her feet in the water, her shoes and socks resting next to Miyu’s clothes. Aoi lifts her head from her mini-laptop and sets it by her side, waving as well. Kiku is leaning against the lighthouse, finishing up a phone call as Takeru walks over to them.

“Did you bring us breakfast?” Miyu swims to the pear, resting her arms on the stone.

Takeru rolls her eyes. “No Ariel, I spent last night making food for the Duel Club and they’re gonna get all my bentos.”

“Well that’s okay, I’m in it.” Aoi grins and turns to Miyu. “I’ll make sure to steal you one, babe.”

“My hero!” Miyu cheers.

Kiku laughs and shakes her head, turning to Takeru. “So, what’s new?”

Takeru shrugs. “Nothing, really. By the way…” She narrows her eyes. “Why the Hell did you tell my brother I was going to be spending the day with Fujiki?”

Miyu gasps, her hand over her mouth. “My goodness! You got a date with her?”

“Congratulations.” Aoi nods, grinning. “I know her from Duel Club. She’s quiet, but nice.”

Takeru’s face burns red. “It’s not a date! Why the fuck does everyone think I’m dating the fucking nerd, I hate her! And I’m not even gay!”

Miyu, Aoi and Kiku all give her the exact same look that Flame gave her: disbelief.

Takeru growls and pulls her bag closer to her chest. “You lot aren’t getting any food from me if you keep this up.”

Miyu whimpers and makes puppy eyes. “I’m so sorry, Takeru, I didn’t mean to tease you, please feed me!”

Takeru hums, considering.

“We didn’t mean to make fun, you know we don’t do that.” Aoi placates.

She pinches her chin.

“Speak for yourself, girls, I’ve known Takeru since we were babies, I have every right to take the mick out of her.” Kiku smirks.

Takeru sighs. “I guess no one’s getting their food then.”

“Kiku!” Aoi and Miyu whimper, Miyu sinking into the water dramatically.

Kiku sighs, rolling her eyes. “Fine, I’m sorry for teasing you, Takeru, please share your food with us.”

“Fine.” Takeru huffs, pulling them out.

Miyu cheers and climbs back out of the water, shaking like a wet dog. Takeru gives Kiku her bento, then Aoi and finally Miyu. She holds it over her head like a trophy and Takeru rolls her eyes. She watches her friends eat, smiling slightly. 

She and Kiku have always been close, with their mothers’ being best friends before Takeru’s died. They were two pies in a pod and always would be. Miyu had seen them on her first day transferring in and decided she wanted to hang out with Kiku and Takeru. They’d been a trio since, until Miyu and Aoi finally realised their online girlfriend was in their high school and now they had the quiet and level headed Aoi with them.

Now Takeru has three best friends and she can’t imagine her life without them. Even if they’re all mooches who keep convincing her to feed them.

“It’s amazing, Takeru.” Miyu says through a mouthful of rice.

Aoi swallows. “Chew then cheer, Miyu.”

Miyu humphs and stuffs more food in her mouth to prove a point.

“It tastes like it’s made with love.” Kiku chuckles.

Takeru rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, think what you will. You’re all lucky I like you.”

“We know!” Miyu says around another mouthful of food.

Takeru smiles and looks out at the water, closing her eyes and embracing the breeze.

“Speaking of love, what actually is happening between you and Fujiki-san?” Aoi says.

Takeru scowls and opens her eyes. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Oh?” Miyu swallows, then grins. “Because I thought she was tutoring you in math.”

Takeru’s eye twitches. “Fine then, that’s what’s happening.”

“You left out the part where you get her into shape for our gym classes.” Kiku calls. “Good plan for making sure you have a chance to see her all sweaty and flushed.”

Takeru’s face burns. “What the Hell is that supposed to mean?! I don’t wanna see her sweaty and blushing, I get sick to my stomach every minute I spend with the nerd! She’s gonna be gross!”

“Oh calm down Takeru.” Miyu giggles. “She doesn’t have cooties.”

Aoi laughs, shaking her head.

Takeru growls. “I will stop making you all breakfast if you keep this up. I love and accept that you’re all gay as hell, but I’m not.”

She can feel Kiku’s eye-roll. “Yeah and I’ve got pink hair.”

“I’m a celebrity.” Aoi snickers.

“I’m in a coma and this is all a dream!” Miyu giggles.

“More like a nightmare.” Takeru huffs.

Goddamnit, why do they all keep insisting she’s into Fujiki? She’s not even gay, why does everyone think she is?

So what if Fujiki has pretty eyes and nice hair, lots of people have pretty eyes and nice hair. That doesn’t mean she’s into lots of people! She hates the boys at school in fact, they’re all dickheads or assholes. Or they’re like Jin and kinda cool but she’d sooner die than kiss any of them. They’re all also just, super ugly.

“Obvious denial aside.” Kiku smiles. “I hope you have a good day with her. When are you meeting for your little gym session?”

“1:30 outside Cafe Nagi.” Takeru shrugs. “I’ll see if she can jog around the block a few times, then we’ll see how to build up her stamina, if that’s the problem. I think it is honestly, she doesn’t seem to last long in gym.”

“How long you gonna run her ragged then, if she can’t even handle an hour of class?” Aoi blinks.

“Don’t know. Might just do a few short exercises all over town and work out what she can do.” Takeru shrugs. “Help her just get used to being active.”

When you’re starting to work out after all, you need to start small. You need to establish your limits before you can push them and it takes a while to get to that point. It’s good to start with light exercises, like walking and swimming.

“Well, you’re pretty fit, I’m sure that Fujiki will be able to handle at least an hour of gym with your help.” Miyu hums, munching. “And if she wants to go swimming, I can give her a discount pass!”

“Maybe she can join us when we go swimming together.” Aoi hums.

Takeru thinks about it. She was thinking of introducing Fujiki to her buddies yesterday. They’ll all probably get along well. Though, having Fujiki at their weekly swimming sessions could be fun. What kinda bathing suit would she wear? She seems like the type to wear something that covers a lot of skin. But it’s a bathing suit, so it’ll probably show off her whole figure…

“Takeru? You okay there?” Kiku calls.

Takeru’s face feels hot. “I’m fine!”

Why the fuck was she thinking about Fujiki in a bathing suit?!

“Either way, yeah, I’ll tell her about you guys, see if she wants to meet you.” Takeru scoffs, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Don’t know why she would, since you’re all so annoying.”

Miyu giggles. “You’re just saying that because you’re a tsundere who loves us.”

Takeru growls. “I will throttle you. Don’t think I won’t.”

Miyu squeals and hides behind Aoi, who rolls her eyes as she finishes her food. Kiku laughs and soon all the girls start laughing. Takeru smiles as she watches them, shaking her head.

They’re idiots, but they’re her idiots. If anyone touches them, they can catch her hands.

* * *

Takeru stands by the cafe, tapping her foot to the music in her headphones. She’s so thankful Kiku taught her how to use that too; texting and playing music are all she really knows how to do with her phone. 

She looks up at the face clock on the wall, turning it’s hands to read 1:29pm. 

Fujiki better not be late, or she’s going to throttle that nerd.

Takeru looks to her left and then Fujiki appears. 

She’s wearing some cute denim shorts that just reach above her knees, which are slender and creamy. He shoes look like old beat up blue trainers with black laces and looking back up reveals her blue t-shirt with one or two stains and a lighter blue jacket lose. Her hair is done up in a ponytail at the base of her neck.

Takeru swallows.

“Hello, Homura-kun.” Fujiki says, walking up to her.

Takeru scoffs. “You were almost late, nerd.”

Fujiki rolls her eyes. “Apologies then. So, what are we going to do today?”

Takeru smirks. From the looks of it, the nerd hasn’t got any weight issues, she probably just isn’t used to doing a lot of physical activity. Shoichi also mentioned that she was a computer geek, so she probably spends way too much time sitting.

“Well, first of all, you gotta learn what exercises suit you.” Takeru says. “What do you like to do?”

Fujiki gives her a blank stare. “Huh?”

Takeru narrows her eyes. “I know you heard me nerd, now tell me what exercise you like doing.”

Fujiki continues to stare, tilting her head. “Uhh… none?”

Takeru groans. Oh great.

“Well then, we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” Takeru turns on her heel. “We’re going to jog and you’re going to keep up, got it Princess?”

“What?!” Fujiki shouts.

“Ready, set, go!” Takeru takes off, glancing over her shoulder. “Keep up Fujiki!”

Fujiki stares at her for a moment and then groans, chasing after her. Takeru jogs around the block once and Fujiki eventually catches up, looking sweaty and red faced, huffing and puffing after not even five minutes of exercise. 

While that’s a good look for Fujiki, it’s not going to help her in the long run. She’s gotta get in shape.

Takeru looks ahead. Now, how does she do that?

* * *

Yusaku groans as she struggles to keep up. “Homura-kun!”

“What?!” Homura jogs on the spot, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Princess, you can’t stand there all day.”

Yusaku’s glad her face is already red, because if it wasn’t, she’d be blushing. God, that nickname keeps making her blush and whimper. Damnit, why’d Homura decide to call her by it? This is just cruel, it’s bad enough she’s about to faint from running, jogging, jumping, ball games and whatever else Homura made her do.

Yusaku scowls as she lifts her head, stepping forward. “Not all of us are born ath-”

She trips on something, going flying-

“Fujiki!”

-right into Homura’s chest, the other girl’s arms catching her by the shoulders. Ohhh God.

“Jeez nerd, don’t scare me like that.” Homura huffs, pulling Yusaku away from her chest. “If you were that freaking tired, you should’ve just said so.”

Yusaku looks up at the other girl, with her pretty lilac eyes and soft pink cheeks and sweaty neck. Oh God her dreams are going to be really vivid. It’s going to be torture.

“You sound worried.” Yusaku swallows, watching the sweat run down Homura’s neck.

Homura’s face suddenly turns a deeper shade of pink and she scoffs. “I’m not worried, just fucking annoyed with you and your weak stamina! We’re ending for today and getting you home.”

Yusaku sees right through the lie, smiling. Oh thank God, it’s over. Now she just has to go home and…

Shit she has to walk home.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Yusaku admits.

Well, she can feel them, but they’re shaking and weak and she really, really just wants to sit down for a while. Please?

Homura growls. “Nothing for it then.”

Yusaku blinks.

Then Homura turns around and bends slightly. “Get on, you geeky Princess.”

Yusaku feels all the blood rush from her head and straight down south, leaving her brain an eternal error code. “Huh?”

“I said I’m gonna carry your shitty nerd ass home, not get on or walk!” Homura shouts.

Yusaku’s knees go even weaker as she walks closer to Homura, resting her arms around the other girl’s shoulders. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, now just…” Homura pauses. “Just jump and get your legs over my hips, okay?! Then I’ll stand up and walk you home!”

Yusaku wonders if she died and went to heaven. Oh God, she’s so close to Homura and she’s about to get even closer, if she’s dreaming, Ai better not wake he-

“Some time today, Princess!” Homura snaps.

“R-right, sorry!” Yusaku jumps, her legs on either side of Homura’s body.

Who then stands up straight and grabs Yusaku’s legs and starts walking off immediately. 

Ho. ly. Shit. 

Yusaku’s whole body is right up against Homura’s back, Homura’s got her hands under her thighs, Yusaku can smell nothing but lilacs and sweat and she doesn’t even care, she’s in heaven. Homura’s whole body is so hot and though there’s definitely some hard muscles there, she’s surprisingly soft. Her hair is beautiful and even nicer up close.

Yusaku tightens her arms around Homura’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

She’s not sure who she’s saying that to (Homura, the universe for making Homura exist, her parents for moving here so she could meet Homura, the fates for ensuring their meeting, which ever teacher pointed Homura to her) but she means it with all her heard.

“Just don’t get lazy, okay, this is just the first day and that’s always the hardest.” Homura shifts, pulling Yusaku’s thighs closer and fuuck, she wish she’d worn shorter shorts so she could feel Homura’s calloused hands on her bare skin. “Take a hot bath afterwords, it’ll help get the tension out of your muscles and dull the soreness. And you’re going to be sore no matter what you do, so don’t go repeating today but also don’t sit on your ass all day.”

Yusaku sure doesn't feel sore now. She feels warm. Nervous. Giddy. 

Oh God, a hot girl is carrying her home as if she weighs nothing and worrying about her when she’s sweaty and gross. Even better, the hot girl is Homura of all people.

Nothing could make this better. Nothing.

“Hey, so, I happen to be friends with a few of the lesbians in our school.” Homura says. “They’re a pretty friendly bunch and they keep badgering me about you, so they wanna meet you some day soon.”

Yusaku takes a moment to think. She hasn’t made many new friends since she came here. The only people she can call her friends include the Kusanagi brothers and maybe Homura. Everyone else she just knows in passing. It’d be nice to meet other girls like her, despite living in the city, she hadn’t met very many LGBT+ people in her old high school.

“That’d be cool.” Yusaku settles on. “Are they cute?”

Homura shrugs. “I’m straight, so like, I don’t really know if they’re cute in a gay way, but they’re pretty alright.”

Yusaku stiffens.

Homura is straight.

Oh Goddamnit, why are all the hot girls straight?!

Yusaku sighs. She knew she shouldn’t have expected anything less, she very rarely has the pleasure of meeting hot girls that turn out to be lesbians. Oh damnit, why?

“Princess, you still there?”

Yusaku shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. What did you say, Homura-kun?”

“I said we all go swimming every other Friday after school, if you wanna work that into your work out schedule.” Homura chuckles. “Unless you’re too wimpy to join in on a little swimming.”

Yusaku rolls her eyes. “I can swim Homura-kun.”

“Great, next swimming adventure is this Friday, so make sure you’ve got a swimming outfit picked out by then. I’ll give my buddy Kiku your contact details, so she can add you to our group chat, I don’t know how this shit works.” Homura walks around the corner. “Also, we’re almost to your house.”

Yusaku stiffens.

Oh no, if Ai or Roboppi catch her like this, she’ll never hear the end of it!

But if she gets off Homura now, she’ll lose precious moments getting to be close to her.

Oh, what does it matter? If she really is straight, then Yusaku should stop dreaming.

“I can walk from here then, Homura-kun.” Yusaku wiggles slightly, trying to get down.

“As you wish, Princess.” Homura shrugs.

She lets go of Yusaku’s thighs and Yusaku lowers her arms from Homura’s shoulders, sighing as she does. She wanted to hold her a little longer.

“Thanks for helping me with exercising, Homura-kun.” Yusaku smiles, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Homura huffs. “I’m just getting warmed up, so you better be ready for more next week, nerd!”

Yusaku nods determinedly, folding her arms. “So long as you keep hitting those books and fixing up your math grades.”

Homura’s eye twitches as she scowls at her. “Fine, I will. Later.”

With that, she huffs and turns around, walking away.

Yusaku watches her, calling back. “See you at school!”

Homura waves and Yusaku stops herself from counting her steps.

* * *

“Homura-kun.” Fujiki calls, standing in the empty classroom.

Takeru looks at her, humming. “Why’d you call me here, nerd?”

Fujiki looks really pretty, standing there, the light of the setting sun shining on her. There seems to be a slight breeze in the classroom, coming from the door she’s standing by. It make Fujiki’s hair dance slightly, her ponytail from earlier coming loose.

“I wanna give you something. I don’t want anyone else to have it.” Fujiki runs her fingers over her lips. 

Takeru’s throat runs dry.

“Will you take it from me?” Fujik blinks slowly, softly, her face pink. “Please?”

Takeru walks closer to Fujiki, almost as if gravity is pulling her closer. She can’t stop herself.

“What is it you wanna give me?” Takeru says, her heart racing.

Fujiki reaches out, running her fingers over Takeru’s pulse point on her wrist. Takeru shivers all over, as Fujiki steps closer.

“This.” Fujiki calls, eyes fluttering closed. “Won’t you close your eyes, Homura-kun?”

Takeru’s heart pounds in her chest. “O-okay.”

Even with her eyes closed, she feels Fujiki’s breath on her face, her hair brushing her skin, her fingers resting on her shoulder to pull her closer-

Takeru’s eyes open and she stares at her ceiling, panting hard, body tingling all over.

That… was a dream?

Takeru sits up and looks around, seeing the clock on the wall reading 2:34, the hands ticking along.

Why…

Takeru’s face burns red.

Why would she dream about Fujiki trying to-

Takeru grabs her pillow and screams into it quietly.

Okay so maybe….

Maybe she is a lesbian.

Maybe. 

“Fuck.” Takeru curses.


	4. How to become friends with the friends of your wish-it-wasn't-a-crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku adjusts to the reality of Homura being straight. Takeru contemplates the meaning of her dream.
> 
> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625435599368749056/takeru-the-punky-girl-and-her-big-totally-not-a

Yusaku walks slowly to school, her whole body aching after yesterday. Her legs are sore, her torso is sore, her arms are sore, her head is sore. Even after soaking in the bath until the water turned cold, she feels achy and in pain. Why did she agree to go exercising with Homura again? Why did she put herself through this torture?

“Fujiki!”

Yusaku groans and walks faster. For fuck’s sake, not Shima, she’ll deal with anyone but him.

“Fujiki, good morning!” Shima rushes up beside her, smiling.

Yusaku walks faster, ignoring the aching in her legs. 

“Hey, you can’t just ignore me!” Shima shouts, running up beside her.

Yusaku does exactly that, growling under her breath. Her legs are killing her.

“HEY!”

Yusaku pauses and Shima jumps five feet in the air, the two of them turning around to see Homura marching over to them. Her face is completely red and it’s a little worrying. 

“Hey, nerd!” Homura marches over.

Shima squeals like a pig and runs away. “Sorry Fujiki, you’re on your own!”

Yusaku sighs in relief. Oh thank God. Or rather, thank Homura.

Who is marching over and growling at her. “Is that guy giving you trouble?”

Yusaku blinks at her. “Wha…”

Does she mean Shima? What does she mean by trouble?

“I said, is chubby getting on your nerves?!” Homura cracks her knuckles. “I can handle him if you want.”

Yusaku blinks at her, cheeks starting to burn. Is Homura offering to protect her? From Shima of all people?

Yusaku smiles and shakes her head. “It’s alright Homura-kun. He’s just annoying, he’s not a threat.”

Homura scoffs and pockets her hands. “Fine then!”

Yusaku looks her up and down, admiring the way her hair rests on her shoulders and her open jacket. Then she scolds herself for it. Homura is straight, she shouldn’t torture herself like this.

“How are your muscles after yesterday?” Homura pulls her hands out of her pockets.

Yusaku sighs. “A little sore, but I’ll manage.”

Homura narrows her eyes, then scoffs. “Stupid nerd.”

She shoulders past Yusaku, making her pulse race when their shoulders bump.

“You better meet me behind the school after hours!” Homura calls. “Or else!”

Yusaku watches her go and calls. “I’ll be there.”

Homura continues walking off and Yusaku turns towards the school building.

* * *

Yusaku yawns as she walks out of school later that day, walking towards the back of the school. That’s where Homura wanted to meet her, right? She wonders why…

Another dream suddenly hits her, blinding her to reality for a moment.

_ “Hey nerd.” Homura presses her hand to the wall behind her, staring her down, leaning closer. “You should know better than to be late.” _

_ Yusaku stares up at her, face pink, unable to tear her eyes away from Homura’s pretty lips. “Sorry, Homura, I-” _

_ “I don’t want any shitty excuses.” Homura snarls. “Just be a good girl and make it up to me.” _

_ Then she leans down, Homura’s breathe fanning across Yusaku’s face- _

Yusaku groans and shakes her head, gently slapping her cheeks, murmuring. “Stop it gay thoughts.”

Homura is straight, Homura is straight, Homura is straight and Yusaku needs to get a grip!

Yusaku nods to herself determinedly and walks around the back of the school, calling out. “Homura-kun? Are you there?”

No sign of Homura, but there are a few other girls there, one with blue hair, another with brown hair and the last with soft sorta red-pinkish hair.

“Oh, Fujiki-san.” The brunette nods towards her. “We’re glad you could make it, we’re just waiting for Takeru now.”

Then memory servers Yusaku well for once. “You’re Zaizen, from Duel Club.”

Zaizen nods. “That’s right.”

“Hi!” The red head wraps her arms around Zaizen, then winks. “I’m Miyu Sugisaki, Aoi’s my girlfriend!”

Oh yeah. She’s in the swimming club, right?

The blue haired girl stands up straight from when she was leaning on the wall. “And I’m Kiku Kamishirakawa. Takeru and I grew up together.”

Yusaku nods, giving a short bow to the girls. “I’m Yusaku Fujiki, though I’m guessing you already knew that.”

Sugisaki giggles. “Yep. Takeru couldn’t stop talking about you, by the way.”

Yusaku’s heart threatens to speed up. “What?”

“She thinks you’re pretty.” Sugisaki grins, winking.

Yusaku feels her cheeks flush and she looks to the side. “O-ohh.”

That’s… nice. Though it must be untrue. Homura is straight. 

“Oh, you are fucking dead Ariel.”

The girls all turn around to see Homura marching over, a menacing look on her face, chest on display as always. Yusaku thought she’d be used to that by now.

“EEP!” Sugisaki cowers behind Zaizen. “Protect me Aoi, please!”

Zaizen sighs. “You shouldn’t tell tales, Miyu.”

“I only said what she was thinking!” Sugisaki whimpers.

Homura marches past Yusaku, cracking her knuckles. “And I warned you that was going to get you killed some day.”

Yusaku doesn’t know why she does it.

She just grabs the back of Homura’s jacket, tugging her to a stop.

Homura stops snarling and turns to her, hissing. “What, nerd?”

“Why did you bring me to the back of the school today, Homura-kun?” Yusaku asks, looking around at the girls. “I don’t really know the other girls here well.”

Sugisaki brightens immediately. “Well-”

“Homura figured you should meet the other Queer girls at school.” Zaizen cuts in, shrugging. “We’re the ones who are out at least.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen. So all the women here are some flavour of trans or gay?

“Wow.” Yusaku smiles. “I haven’t seen this much queer girl power since I last went to Pride in Den City.”

It’s nice to be around a group of queer women though, outside of one time events like Pride.

Kamishirakawa chuckles. “That’s because we weren’t there. If we had, we’d have started a revolution and we’re too busy for that.”

Sugisaki giggles and makes a peace sign. “Agreed.”

Zaizen smiles and turns, kissing Sugisaki’s cheek. She squeals and giggles, touching her checks and bouncing on the spot.

Yusaku smiles. They look like a good friendship group.

“So are we going to the market or what?” Homura calls, looking over the girls.

Kamishirakawa smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The market huh? Yusaku hasn’t gone to the one here yet. It should be fun.

“Let’s go then!” Sugisaki cheers, pumping a fist. “Let’s go lesbians, let’s go!”

Yusaku smirks and everyone follows Sugisaki’s lead as they all head out the school.

* * *

Takeru paces behind the other girls at the back of the group, watching her friends hang out with Fujiki. Miyu is gushing and squealing over some cute jewelry, while Fujiki is looking at her in slight concern, before turning to Aoi. Aoi giggles behind her hand, then takes Miyu’s and pulls out her wallet. Kiku grabs Fujiki’s hand and drags her over to another stand, one with a lot of quirky mugs and shirts on it, probably from an anime of some kind. 

Takeru sighs, looking at Fujiki. 

She’s holding her fingers to her lip, clearly in deep thought.

_ “Will you take it from me, Homura-kun? Please?” _

Takeru’s face burns bright red and she shakes those thoughts away, growling.

Shit. 

Shit, shit, no, she can’t think about Fujiki like that!

Takeru can’t be a lesbian, surely she would have noticed if she was sooner rather than later. Why is she getting all these thoughts now?!

Ugh, it’s all the girls’ fault for making her think these weird things. And Flame! He’s putting these ridiculous ideas in her head too!

Takeru growls and punches her palm. “Those bastards.”

She’s going to kill them.

“Homura-kun?”

Takeru jumps, looking up from her fist at Fujiki.

“Is everything alright?” Fujiki tilts her head and it’s so fucking cute-

“You’re fine!” Takeru snaps. Then she scrambles. “I’m fine! You’re fine, I’m fine, everything’s fucking fine!”

Shit, shit, shit, Fujiki’s blushing and it’s too Goddamn cute-

“Where the fuck are we going next?!” Takeru storms around Fujiki, growling.

Kiku blinks at her, humming. “Well, we could stop in the cat cafe next.”

Takeru freezes.

Oh God, Fujiki and cats at the same time? She’s going to die from cuteness overload, shit, what can she do? Should she call an early end to their hang out?

“That sounds like fun.” Fujiki nods. “I haven’t been to one before.”

Takeru gapes at her.

Fujiki’s never been to a cat cafe?

Takeru sighs. 

Just great. She can’t possibly take them all home now.

“Let’s go.” Takeru grumbles.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Yusaku smiles as she bows. “Thank you all again for having me today. I had a good time.”

Sugisaki grins and winks. “It was our absolute pleasure Yusaku, you’re alright!”

Zaizen nods. “We’ll have to hang out more, I enjoyed as well.”

“That’s actually something we wanted to ask you.” Kamishirakawa steps forward with a piece of paper. “We go swimming together as a group pretty regularly, the details are listed there. Would you be interested in joining us at all?”

Yusaku takes the paper and opens it. Friday this week, swimming at 5pm huh?

“I’d like to join you, if that’s okay then.” Yusaku nods.

Sugisaki grins and punches the air. “Awesome then! Make sure your suit is well fitting before then!”

Homura growls. “She can wear whatever she wants, Miyu, leave her alone!”

Sugisaki giggles and waves her off. “Oh chill out Takeru, I’m just trying to be a good wing-woman.”

Yusaku flushes. Oh goodness, can Sugisaki tell she has a crush on Homura then?

“Can you get home from here safely, Fujiki?” Zaizen steps forward, cutting in before things get ugly.

Thank goodness.

“I’ll be alright, yes.” Yusaku nods. “My older brother plans on picking me up from the bus station, even though I told him I didn’t need his help getting home.”

Ai is such a worrier sometimes.

Homura blinks. “You’re a little sister too?”

Yusaku blinks. 

Huh. She knew Zaizen had an older brother, but she didn’t think Homura would have one too. She wonders what he looks like or if he’s as beautiful as his sister.

Yusaku flushes.

Oh no, she has to stop it with these thoughts, she’s only making life harder for herself than it needs to be. Why is she like this?

“Well, we should all go home now.” Kamishirakawa waves. “See you around, Yusaku.”

“Bye.” Yusaku says.

She turns around and starts heading for the bus station.


End file.
